


Reborn Devil

by MemoyC



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, son/father incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoyC/pseuds/MemoyC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>子父肉waring！<br/>算是Son of Devil的同系列？反正就是大米已经成为蝙蝠侠了。<br/>这篇的别名叫做《新任蝙蝠侠的加冕仪式》</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reborn Devil

 

这是第一次，当他推开这扇门时感觉到沉重。  
书房里没有开灯，月光镂刻出落地窗巨大的轮廓和侧向坐在窗前的那人的影子，除此之外黑暗将一切融为一体。  
那该是一幅画的，但他的到来终结了它。达米安知道他父亲在看托马斯韦恩的胸像。和布鲁斯不一样，他从不能从那尊石膏里得到什么启示和教诲；严苛的事实甚至是，他的敬意也甚微。窗前的男人转向他，达米安感到一种威慑，这是绝不会有第二个人能对他形成的影响。  
他迈开步子，披风在身后扬起又落下，是的，这是他正式继承暗夜骑士衣钵的第一晚，是他第一次以蝙蝠侠的身份去守护高谭。并没有什么事先约定，但达米安知道当他归来，他父亲必定就坐在这里。  
他完成得很好，他从不会让布鲁斯失望。

高谭的守护者站定在布鲁斯韦恩面前，威严沉默，这城市具象的噩梦，也是这噩梦具象而生的战士，布鲁斯似乎从未有机会如此认真的看过他亲手的造物，月光将黑色制服镀白，他仰头注视着对方，像是所有曾在夜晚仰视着蝙蝠侠在城市间展翅的人们一样。他看了很久，然后伸出手去，骑士沉默不语，然而低下了头悉听他的召唤。  
“……蝙蝠侠.”他说，声音里是肯定、自豪，和大概连他自己也没察觉的失落，“你做得很好。”  
他想为他的继任者摘下面具，这几乎就是某种仪式了，将他的认可与信任都交予他的儿子，将他的责任与意志都托付于另一个人；但蝙蝠侠攥住了他的手，翻转手腕的同时单膝跪了下来，“布鲁斯。”高谭怪物苍白的嘴唇吻上他的手背直呼着他的名字，亦如发誓效忠国王的骑士般虔诚。

达米安知道自己从他父亲身上取走了什么。  
那对布鲁斯来说是比生命更重要的东西。他曾以为也许永远也不会有这样一天了，但如今它就在达米安手中——他的意志，他的恐惧，他的噩梦——没有其他人能够做到，再没有谁能够将“蝙蝠侠”从布鲁斯身上“取走”，只有达米安韦恩。  
在胸口聚集起来的情绪使他沉声呢喃着向父亲靠近。布鲁斯有一瞬间的不赞同，最终没有拒绝，任由他们的嘴唇碰触在一起。在达米安儿时的梦里也是这间书房，有一只巨大的蝙蝠蹲伏在布鲁斯的肩膀上吸食血液。它猩红的眼睛锁定他，对他说你想要加入我吗？那时达米安感到困惑和恐惧，无论是这梦的缘由还是这梦的表现，而那蝙蝠的翅膀如此漆黑巨大，正如此刻他肩背上笼罩两人的披风，那蝙蝠的尖爪锋利有力，正如他此刻抓紧布鲁斯手腕的利爪。

——现在达米安知道，他就是那只蝙蝠。

他的动作突然激烈起来，近乎强硬的顶入他父亲的口腔，后者发出低沉的声音抓住了他的肩膀，那一刻达米安第一次感觉到自己几乎要哀求，哀求布鲁斯不要拒绝他，不要在这一次，这个时候；但短暂的停顿之后，他父亲的手只是再次试图去摘他的面具，达米安没有拒绝，让他父亲亲手将那恶魔的盔甲褪去，将他重归血肉之躯。  
“你会做得很好的，达米安。”布鲁斯叫他的名字，说：“——我为你而骄傲。”

无论什么原因，当达米安选择继续时，布鲁斯选择了默许。  
他反复的亲吻他的父亲，将手指插进对方已掺白的头发，亲吻那双锋利的蓝眼睛，亲吻曾为了保护他而断裂的鼻梁、总是抿紧的嘴唇，像猎食者那样吻咬他的脖子。布鲁斯告诉自己要接受，但身体仍然本能的趋于防卫，当达米安解开他的衣物一路向下，他不受控制地抓住了他儿子的手。这显然不能阻止达米安。年轻人用另一只手探了进去，攥握住布鲁斯的欲望，然后迅速俯下身将他吞入。被口腔包裹的感觉让布鲁斯咬牙嘶吟出声，他扯住黑色的披风试图拉起对方，但后者只是凶狠地将他吞得更深更用力。达米安快速的吞吐着，丝毫不给余地，用牙齿刮擦柱身，用力舔舐敏感的顶端；那是他的儿子……这认知的冲击和感官的巨浪很快将布鲁斯不由分说地推过了顶端，他颤抖着射了出来。  
他已经不再年轻，一次高潮就让他的世界被涤荡迟缓。布鲁斯在高潮的眩晕里喘着气，感觉到对方抚上他的脸，然后是一个味道腥咸的吻，他挣扎着想要做些什么但又不知该如何去做；达米安是个好孩子，在这么多年以后的此时此刻，他值得被证明他所寻求的认可。  
“父亲。”他终于循着声音找准焦距，看到对方的脸。他们有着相似的轮廓和蓝眼睛。达米安的阴茎已经抵在他身后，和他看着他的眼睛一般灼热滚烫。这一切都是如此不合伦理，违背逻辑，无论怎么评估都是该被阻止的，但布鲁斯知道这就是此时他能给、也应该给予的全部。

“我向你承诺我的信念与忠诚。”  
那年轻的守护者这样说着，然后他身后的东西如烙铁一般贯穿了他的身体。

除了疼痛，几乎没有其他。而这正是布鲁斯这辈子最熟知的东西之一。在极短一瞬他记起他在巍峨雪山上的修行、记起在世界中独自穿行时的漫长岁月、记起他从高楼坠落、黑暗中的枪响，与最初向他飞扑过来的那些惊恐又令人恐惧的蝙蝠；这疼痛像是穿起珍珠的线，累月经年将他勾勒成型，最终孕育出了噩梦的暗夜骑士，蝙蝠侠。  
而现在，疼痛似乎在慢慢缓和了。  
达米安皱紧的眉头上已经满布汗水，在感觉到布鲁斯慢慢放松之后，他轻轻的移动起来，由慢及快的，让感官与精神上的汹涌浪潮将他们逐渐淹没。他进出着他父亲的身体，在身体一次又一次深入的同时感到他从未离布鲁斯这么近，在一切意味上，他紧握着他父亲，拥抱着他父亲，拥有着他父亲，以共同的呼吸与心跳，体认与感受着。不久后他找到了布鲁斯的敏感点，后者挺起身体随着他一次一次越发凶狠的撞击发出不可抑制的呻吟，眼睛湿润泛红，但显然仍没有放弃。达米安忍不住倾身再次去亲吻这倔强的人，尝到真诚坦然然而毫不动摇的坚定，几乎让他微笑起来——是啊，他从不放弃，他所爱的父亲。也许他是唯一能够拿走蝙蝠侠的人，但又何谈拿走，布鲁斯本就是这一切的本源，他与蝙蝠侠本就是无可分割的一体。

而达米安，汲取了他的血与力量，在他的怀抱之上展开翅翼，将这一切重生与延续下去。

最后时刻，他终于俯下头在布鲁斯耳边说：  
“我爱你，父亲。”  
如爱人，如儿子，如另一段传奇伊始。

 

fin.


End file.
